


I'll Lick Your Popsicle

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Popsicles, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is immature. Gerard is unamused.





	I'll Lick Your Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Prompt: "You have a better looking popsicle, so I may as well provocatively lick it."

"What are you doing, Frank?" Gerard's voice was unamused.

  
"What?" he asked innocently, leaning back from Gerard's hand. "I love strawberry. I got stuck with grape."

  
Gerard rolled his eyes. "Okay, but you're practically deep throating my popsicle."

  
"Jealous?" Frank teased.

  
Gerard gave him a smirk. "Maybe."

  
"Well as soon as we ride the ferris wheel, we can go home. And then maybe I'll lick _your_ popsicle."

  
"You're ridiculous."

  
"Give me that. Here, you can have the grape one."

  
Gerard crinkled his nose. "I fucking hate grape."

  
Frank grinned. "If you want some strawberry, you can lick it off my mouth."

  
A second later, Gerard's tongue was down his throat.

  
"Jeez," Frank laughed breathlessly. "Let's keep it PG, there's kids here."

  
Gerard giggled. "Your idea, dumbass."

  
"Whatever. Come on, the ferris wheel is this way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you so much MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance for your support and kind words. It means the world to me <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["I'd much rather lick your popsicle, anyway."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370660) by [nimiumcaelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo)




End file.
